


i'd go to nasa

by starksnack



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, Constellations, Cute Tony Stark, Happy Steve Bingo, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony names a star after him and Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	i'd go to nasa

**Author's Note:**

> "If you wanted the sun, I'd go to NASA, for you. I'd do anything for you."  
> \- Anything by Amber Ais

There are a million stars stretched out about them. Brilliant constellations painted across the dark blue of the night sky like a scatter of clear beads and sequins. Steve can see the red of Jupiter winking at him from between a couple of stars bright and fiery from nearly hundreds of miles away. Polaris is directing his gaze toward true north.

It’s so fascinating to him. How constellations work. How stars that are millions upon millions of miles apart are grouped together based on nothing other than their relative closeness to each other from the perspective of spectators on earth. It makes distance truly feel like absolutely nothing. Because if the stars can form beautiful pictures in the sky despite being so far apart, distance means nothing to Steve when it comes to the love of his life.

Steve is lying on his back on a soft blanket with Tony tucked against his side as they gaze up at the night sky together. Steve has both his hands on Tony’s waist, grounded by the touch of his boyfriend even as his head floats in the sky, longing to touch the stars. It’s their first anniversary and they had been busy with Avengers obligations all day so Tony had suggested a moonlit picnic to celebrate the milestone quietly together.

The picnic basket is abandoned next to Steve. Empty of the delicious lasagna Bruce had made for them before sending them on their way and telling them to stay safe. They had both drunk a little bit of champagne to go with their dinner even though Italian was better suited to red wine. Tony just knew him so well, knew that the Steve adored the feeling of the bubbles in his nose more than he wanted a drink that paired will with his food.

After they were all stuffed and content, Steve had lain down pulling Tony with him for a sweet kiss before they had settled for a bit of quiet stargazing, comfortable silence between them. They didn’t really have a use for words anymore, Steve understanding what Tony wanted before the genius even voiced his desires and Tony anticipating his needs and providing them before Tony could even open his mouth to ask.

Now, Tony’s attention is focused on him, drawing constellations on his chest as he gazes up at his face. It seems like he’s trying to commit this moment to memory and Steve finds himself doing the same, revelling in the warm breeze on his face and the feel of Tony’s heartbeat underneath his fingertips as he tucks it away along with the rest of his cherished moments. 

Tony’s fingers are soft against his chin and Steve looks down at him, tipping his head forward to steal a kiss, a grin breaking out across his face. He can feel Tony murmuring an ‘I love you’ against his lips and Steve repeats the words back to him, loving the smile Tony presses against his mouth.

Pulling away, Tony’s eyes are glittering before he settles back down against Steve, his fingers dipping against his belly and tracing the muscles there. Steve resists the urge to laugh, tensing and holding his breath. When he sees Tony sneaking a mischevious peek at him, he lets out all the air in his mouth, fingers jamming in Tony’s sides to make him laugh instead.

Squealing, Tony squirms, begging for a truce which Steve agrees to almost immediately, bringing Tony back against him and gazing into his eyes which are brown, flecked with green confetti not unlike the stars in the sky. Steve wants to be able to perfectly recall the constellations in his gaze. To paint them from memory and be able to match up every star to the one in the picture.

“So,” Tony interrupts Steve’s thoughts. HIs voice is hesitant which immediately has Steve tuning in, forgetting the stars above them entirely to focus on his beloved’s face. “I know you said no gifts but I got you something but don’t worry, cause it’s for both of us.”

“You didn’t have to, Tony,” Steve whispers, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer, his fingers skimming up and down his straightened spine. “Your love is always going to be more than enough of a gift for me.”

Tony blushes adorably and Steve mentally fist pumps, stealing another kiss from Tony. He can still taste their dessert of strawberry shortcake off Tony’s lips, licking again at the sugar and feeling Tony shiver against him.

Digging into his pocket, Tony pulls out a piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to Steve. “So none of the Star naming sites are official, and while they normally don’t do it, I was able to convince NASA to name a Star after the both of us.”

Steve looks at the printed picture of a little rocky lump of gas floating out in the vacuum of space somewhere, his heart swelling as he reads the name ‘Stark-Rogers’ printed across the bottom. The name rolls off Steve’s tongue like the answer to life and everything he’s been looking for. Tony is everything he’s been looking for.

“This is going to be our last name when I marry you tomorrow,” Steve says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Tony only shrugs, a wide grin tugging at the corners of his lips, eyes wrinkling adorably at the corners. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
